The Cody Chronicles
by HeavensNiteMair
Summary: A stupid little thing me and my friend whipped up. VERY stupid. It's about Cody's misadventures. If you like stupid things and Cody bashing read and review. If you don't...well then you don't and reading is a horrible idea. So do whatever.
1. Cody vs the Weed Wacker

AN: Heya readers! It's me the Taito-lovin' Heaven's Angel Chick on a joint account with my best friend. So anyway, we were bored one day and thus is born the Cody Chronicles. EXTREMELY stupid and with no point whatsoever. So don't flame. This is suppose to suck. It's suppose to be funny and stupid and gay and etc... Anyway onward!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Dislclaimer: I don't own nuthin', not even my own sanity.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
CODY CHRONICLES  
  
Chapter One  
  
Cody vs. The Weed Wacker ((AN: DUM DUM DUM!))  
  
One boring day, 10 year old Cody Hida ((AN:I have no fin' clue how old Cody is so he's 10)) sat in his room playing with his Digimon, Upamon. Upamon was an off-tan color and had messed up looking ears and he was a head. Literally, he was a talking head. ((AN: Kinda like Koromon huh? Anyone remember that episode? Well anyway, sorry, you can continue)).  
  
"Cody-san, don't you have Kendo today?" his mother asked. Cody got up and walked out into the kitchen where his mother stood.  
  
"No mama, grandpa broke his leg." Cody said, hoping to get out of Kendo.  
  
"Oh well okay. Well, since his leg is broken, you'll have to go outside and do lawn work." his mother told him.  
  
"o.0? Like what kind of lawn work?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well, your grandpa just bought a weed wacker and since he can't go out and wack those weeds, you'll have to do it for him." She said and went back to her cooking.Cody left the room, sulking.  
  
"C'mon Upamon, we have to do lawn work." Cody said as he went back to his bedroom.  
  
"HUZZAH!" Upamon shouted and turned to face Cody. "Go do it yourself." He went back to jumping on the bed. Cody frowned.  
  
"What a helpful Digimon." Cody muttered to himself and went outside to the garage and got out the weed wacker.   
  
He turned it on and went along the edges of the fence, wacking weeds and letting the weed wacker do it's job. What he did not notice was a plastic toy elephant scrunched up in a corner and when he came to it, the weed wacker cut into millions and millions of itsy bitsy pieces, some of which flew at Cody and one of which flew into his eye. He quickly dropped the weed wacker which spun outta control and seared his leg. With one hand on his eye and the other holding his gash in his leg closed so the blood didn't come gushing out and make him die.The weed wacker made it's way over to his mother's flowers and his grandpa's prune plants.((AN:Prunes are dried plums, but I don't care.)) "NO!" He yelled and tried his best to crawl over to it. Unfortunately, the weed wacker was faster and after mauling the flowers and prunes it went after Cody. Cody let go of his eye and leg, which produced gallons and gallons of blood. He ran into the house into the kitchen crying.  
  
"What's wrong Cody dear?" His mother asked, completely oblivious to her daughter's--er--son's eye and leg. Cody crumbled to the floor sobbing.  
  
"Th-the weed wacker got me! It jumped me, ma!" Cody sobbed and convulsed, throwing up all over the tile.  
  
"Cody, what's wrong with you! Now go get a mop and clean this mess up!" His mother ordered and went back to cooking once more. Cody sobbed harder and crawled his way to a closet. He grabbed a mop, dripping blood all the while. He cleaned up his pukey mess and made his way into the bathrrom. He took one look at himself and almost fainted. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
ACTUAL 9-1-1 CALL  
  
"Hello, what is your emergency?" The lady said.  
  
"MY EYE! MY LEG! MY BLOOD! All over the place! I'm bleeding! I can't see with both eyes!" Cody sobbed.  
  
"Sir, do you know who did this to you?" the lady asked.  
  
"THE WEED WACKER!!!!! It jumped me, I swear! I do not lie!"  
  
"....um, sir where do you live?"  
  
"IN THE WOMB!" Cody yelled, going delerious.  
  
"....Sir, do you need help?..."  
  
"BRETHREN!"  
  
Click-dial tone. The lady had hung up.  
  
]  
  
Just then Cody's grandpa walked in. "OMFG!!!!" He yelled and ran, his leg obviously not broken, to Cody's side. He magicked a stretcher out of thin air and placed his grandson upon it and flew on a magic carpet to the hospital.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
---------------------  
  
AN: Yes, extremely stupid. BUT I laughed out loud a few times writing this. The next chapter will be done by my best friend and co-writer, Ze aka NiteMair. Until then tell me what you thought of Cody Chronicles and stay tuned to Chapter Two: Cody vs. The IV Needle, lol. So long! 


	2. Cody vs The IV Needle

AN: Hello, my name is Ze, also known as NiteMair. You already met my friend, Heaven's Angel Chick. She wrote the first chapter of this... interesting... story, and I will be writing the 2nd..... I'm so honored...   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I never have, and I never will.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
CODY CHRONICLES  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Cody vs. the IV Needle  
  
Once Cody's grandpa arrived at the hospital, carrying the limp form of his grandson, he set the boy on the ground as he parked his magic carpet. "You wait here."  
  
After he parallel parked the carpet between a throw rug and a tiger rug, he ran back and shoved the stretcher towards the hospital entrance. "GO!! BE FREE BOWL HEADED BOY!!!"  
  
The stretcher veered off course and landed in the bushes. "Crap, I lost 10 points..." Old Grandpa person limped over and steered the stretcher into the hospital.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" a nurse asked the old man.  
  
"well, my leg's hurtin me a bit and oh yeah, this kid is bleeding for some unknown reason." Cody's grandpa shrugged.  
  
"the weed wacker.....it jumped....me...." Cody mumbled and coughed violently.  
  
The nurse sighed. "not another one." she pulled the stretcher into an old dank room and shut the door. A couple minutes later the nurse took him out realising it was the janitors room. After that she gave him a proper room with a very loud roommate   
  
((AN : Even I don't know what that guy is doing that makes him so loud)), the nurse left once more to go check out the grandpa's leg.  
  
The bloody lump that was Cody opened his eyes and stared around at his surroundings"...where am I?... Where's the weed wacker?..." at the thought of the demon possessed wacker of weeds, the bowl headed digidestined screamed.  
  
A doctor walked in and stared at the boy confused, "what's your problem?"  
  
"MY EYE!!! IT'S GONE!!! I CAN'T SEE IT!!!" he sobbed and covered his face in his hands.  
  
The doctor was annoyed and called a nurse. "can we kill him?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No sir, we'd have to think too much about how to get rid of the body. But we can drug him." the nurse suggested wisle.  
  
"Good idea doctor."   
  
"....I'm the nurse."   
  
" oh I'm so sorry Fred."  
  
"... my name's Sally..."  
  
"OH, well it's just that you started working here adn I don't know you well.." she interrupted him, "I've known you since we were both 3 and we've been working together for years."  
  
"um...hello?" Cody said quietly blood gushing from his wounds. ((AN: gush gush gush))  
  
"just go get the morphine doc...nurse." The obviously idiotic docotr said.  
  
"Right away sir." how does he get payed more than me? she came back after a little bit with 2 bottles, one for Cody and one for his screaming roommate.  
  
"SLUSHIE!!!!!!" the roommate screamed.  
  
"just a second sweetie." the nurse said this as if she were talking to a baby. "you'll have your slushie soon." While looking towards the other patient, the nurse randomly grabbed a bottle and stuck a needle in it. Filling it up all the way, she grabbed Cody's arm and shoved the needle in. Then she pushed the plunger, forcing the slighlt green liquid inside Cod'y veins.  
  
Cody shivere, "I'm cold." he looked at the nurse pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. The nurse gagged and grabbed the two bottles, walking to the other patient in the room. "Here you are. " she gave him the slushie bottle and he quickly threw it against a wall. The glass bottle shattered and glass flew everyhwere, coincidentally missing everything but Cody's already bleeding leg. Somehow, the glass closed the wound, so that now a blood clot was forming, and a scab wound soon grow over the glass.  
  
"Nurse. I'm cold...and I think I'm melting..." he shivered and sneezed, something cold coming out of his nose. "AH!!! I'M MELTING!!!"  
  
The nurse looked at Cody and his green nose substance.... then she screamed, "MONSTER!!!"   
  
Cody was soon taken to a separate room surrounded by bars and brick walls. "cold..." he shivered. "...melting.... weed wacker.... painful stabby needle..."  
  
He was in that room for awhile until his grandpa remembered who he was and took him home.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
-sigh- ok, that's my chapter. well, R&R. Flame or no flame, I honestly don't give a damn. 


	3. Cody vs The Teletubbies

AN: Hey guys, I have no clue what's up with my account, Heaven's Angel Chick, stupid keeps telling me my account is no longer active and I have no clue why. If anyone has any information on why it's doing this, email me at Please I beg of you ppl, please, I need to find out what's wrong and to all my reviewers---I was about to update ALL of my stories!!!!  
  
Okay I'm done ranting about the stupid gay world, now lets get on with the stupid gay story. Oh, an reviewers, we don't hate Cody, he just annoys us. I HATE HIS VOICE! And his outfit, I mean c'mon, it looks like he got caught in a straight jacket and he can't get out. And his hair, HELLO!? Is that a BOWL on his head?! AND why does it have a shine!? Does he wax it or something? "Sorry Yolei, I can't come over today, I have to wax my hair." I mean, c'mon! Okay, now I swear it, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor will I ever and if I had my way and I did own Digimon, Tai and Matt would have gotten together and so would have Davis and Ken and Jyou and Cody would have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Onward!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CODY VS. THE TELETUBBIES(I don't care if it's not spelled right and neither should you.)  
  
"Tinky-Winky!" Yelled a purple thing from the television Cody watched from his bed. He had gotten home from the hospital-like place and was recovering from his traumatic experience with the weedwacker and the idiotic doctor. "LALA!" Screamed a yellow thing that danced around with his friends who were red and green. "PO!" Shouted another thing, the red one. "DIPSY!" Exclaimed the green one. Cody let out a scream of delight at seeing his favorite "teletubby".  
  
"Cody, dear, do you need anything?" His mother asked. Cody thought for a moment.   
  
"Hm, I would like something to drink, mother." He said politely. Silence. And then---  
  
"TOO FING BAD!" His mother yelled at him. Cody cowered, and sank deep into the mattress. The mattress collapsed and closed up, trapping Cody within.  
  
"Oh crap...." Cody murmured and struggled to get free. He was starting lose oxygen and that was when he decided to yell for his Digimon to help him.   
  
"ARMADILLOMON! HELP ME!" He yelled. His armadillo digimon ignored him, and put ear plugs in and continued eating his sushi in peace.   
  
When Cody managed to spring open the bed, he was sprung forward into his tv.  
  
"Where am I?" Cody asked himself.  
  
"TINKY WINKY!" something said from above. Cody looked up into the face of the purple thing he saw on televison.  
  
"WOW! I'm in the land of the teletubbies!"  
  
KICK! POW! BAM! SMACK!   
  
PAIN!!!  
  
Those 5 things were the only things he knew of at that point in his life and the teletubbies continued to beat Cody into a bloody pulp.  
  
The green one walked over and said in a deep gruff voice, "This is our tv show! Get out you little bowl headed boy!" He gave Cody a measured kick in the head. Cody blacked out.  
  
He assumed he woke up minutes later only to find himself in the path of a demented Hoover. "AAhhhh!" He tried to stand up only finding his hand and legs had been tied so he could not move and stuff.  
  
"Noo-noo!" Po cried and clapped her hands. Tinky Winky laughed and Lala laughed evilly which scared Cody to death...well almost. Dispy walked over and spat in Cody's face. He stuck out his tongue and ran away-back to his friends.  
  
"YOUR NOT MY FAVORITE TELETUBBY ANYMORE!" Cody cried and broke loose with his unknown powers that no one knows about, not even him. He jumped on the bus, but not before waving good-bye to the baby sun. The camera guy followed Cody in the bus-he had been filming the whole time...  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
AN: Hey, review please, and don't forget, EMAIL ME! PLEASE! Don't forget! Please, if you have any clue or idea why fanfiction is saying my account is no longer active, EMAIL ME! I beg of you ppl!  
  
Alright, anyway do whatever, Ze's writing the next two chapter cause they go together. BYE 


	4. Cody vs The Xenomorph

AN- hi... whatever...  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon or anything involved in this story except for half of the insanity.... :'( I don't even get whole insanity..... -sobs-  
  
CODY VS. THE XENOMORPH ((anyone who watches Aliens 1, 2, or 3 knows))  
  
Cody fell asleep on the bus after 5 minutes of staring out the window.  
  
While he was asleep a gov. helicoptor stopped the bus and shot the cameraman for no reason then kidnapped Cody while he was still sleeping.  
  
Several hours later, Cody woke up tp a bright light in his eyes and a cold steel table under his back. "NO I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS AND THEY'RE GONNA PROBE ME!!!"  
  
"No, I wish we were aliens, but we weren't even considering probing till now...."  
  
"NO!!!" Cody screamed.  
  
"ok fine." a tall gov. looking person walked into Cody's view.  
  
"what do you want with me..?" The bowl headed boy quivered.  
  
"We want to know how you got on the PBS television show." he cleared his throat dramatically, "Telletubbies."  
  
Cody sniffled. "Dipsy betrayed me.." he started crying.  
  
"Good lord, why did we bring a crybaby to Area 51?" The gov. guy glared at some others Cody couldn't see.  
  
"becuase he's somehow connected to the brainwashing evil that is Telletubbies." a weird woman said.  
  
"ah yes. Now boy, tell us how you got to the Telletubbies and we won't feed you to a horrific alien breed named Xenomorph."  
  
"I...I don't know... My matress tried to eat me... and then I hit my T.V.... Did you try the bus?.."  
  
"don't fool with us boy!" a guy with smelly breath spoke into his face  
  
Cody just coughed "stinky.... breath..." he passed out.  
  
Several hours later, screams of pain and horror woke up Cody.  
  
"wha-...?" he saw a bloody scalp hanging over him. "hello. can you help me?"  
  
Obviously the scapl didn't move or even respond to him in any way shape or form, except falling to the ground lifelessy.  
  
"HEY!! Where'd you go?! I need help!!"  
  
A low growling noise was heard, and Cody froze. Footsteps were coming closer, and closer.... and closer... until the stopped right next to him.  
  
Cody looked around frantically, but couldn't see anything."meep.." he whimpered.  
  
Then from above, on the ceiling, a large black creature with a whiplike tail climbs down and lands next to Cody. Hissing, it reaches a clawed hand out to his face.  
  
"whew... I thought you were an evil alien who wanted to probe me. guess I'm lucky." Cody smiled as 3 more came into the room.   
  
They hiss loudly and raise their tails to strike, but an invisible foe shoot them down. Acid green blood freeing Cody and severely burning his arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.......  
  
several hours later...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cody screamed in pain.  
  
A tall figure suddenly became visible and walked over to the screaming child.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Cliffie. I'm gonna be writing the next chapter. but go ahead and guess, what creature can actually defeat a Xenomorph that easily and can be 'invisible' so to say at any time. Really, they just manipualte light to help camoflouge them... well ANYWAY!!! R&R!! 


	5. Cody vs The Predator

AN: Ok, it's me Ze. I'm still writing this chapter. so ... yeah.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I CERTAINLY do NOT own Cody.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CODY CHRONICLES  
  
Chapter Five Cody vs. the Predator  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cody screamed in pain, the creature aimed his clawed fist down at him ready to strike. Raising his fist high in the air, he swiftly brought it down, aiming to strike and kill the small, bowl-headed, screaming thing. But then he stopped and inch from his face.

Cody stopped his screaming and stared at the fist, "hi." Then he continued to scream in agony.

The creature above him covered the side if his face with his hands. The high-pitched screaming was messing with his censors. Quickly, to stop the screaming, he broke off an edge of the table and started to make his blue healing solution. Then, against his will, he fixed Cody's arm.

The boy stopped screaming, and sat up. " Hello large beastly creature. How are you on this fine day?"

The predator was just about to slice Cody's head clean off when a xenomorph he had missed somehow, jumped out of nowhere and attacked him.

Whilst they were fighting, Cody simply shrugged, not know that the two creatures that were trying to kill him earlier, were fighting, OR that whichever one won would kill him rigth afterwards, slowly and painfully for all the trouble he put them through.

The ignorant boy sighed, and got off the table, deciding to leave since everyone was so rude. Strange people wearing suits, questioning him about the telletubbies, that man with all the red stuff on him not helping him to escape, and then those aliens completely ignoring him. "I'm never coming back here again.." Cody sighed as he left the two fighting beings alone in the room.

"... Dipsy..." he started sobbing as he walked out of the facility, not noticing any of the corpses on the ground.

Outside, he continued walking to nowhere as he cried over the betrayel of Dipsy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
well there ya go... I wonder where the hell Cody's goin... And yes I realize it's a very short chapter, but.. get over it... 


	6. Cody vs The Butcher

A/N: Hiya peeps, Acey here just updating these here thing. A lot has happened between last update and now and I'm guessing no one wants to know. So to those people that actually are interested in the story, here's the next chapter -!  
-  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...Not even my own socks.  
-  
CODY CHRONICLES

Chapter Six Cody vs. The Butcher ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody bumbled along a gravely road until he came to an old, run-down shack. He stumbled and scraped his knees, getting small fragments of broken up concrete in his cuts. He sobbed hysterically, wondering why his life sucked so much.  
Suddenly, an old, scruffy, fat man walked out of the door, blood splashed down his white wife beater. "Hey, ugly little kid," He huffed out and swung around a large butcher's knife. "Get off my property or I'll eat you"  
Cody stopped crying and looked at the man, perplexed. "Sir, do you live here"  
"Yes, I live here, this is my territory, get the hell away or I'll kill you!" He swiped the knife at Cody who jumped back.  
"Wow, nice trick mister. Can I be your son"  
"WTF! No way!" He grabbed Cody by his collar and took him back to his place. He threw him onto his worn out couch and went into the kitchen to sharpen his knife, as any killer would. Cody sat silently and calmly on the killer's couch, staring around at all the blood and guts and amputated limbs on the floor.  
"Wow, nice special effects you have, dad"  
"Kid, I dunno who the hell you are but I am not your f'n father! I'm going to kill you, you understand me! Now cry, dammit!" He advanced on Cody, the knife held high in the air.  
Cody giggled. "Daddy, your so funny. I'm glad I have a better dad than my last one. My last one died...because he couldn't handle me. He said I was an ugly boy who no one would ever love. And then he threw himself off a cliff. So yeah. He didn't talk to much at all but your cool cause you actually talk to me. Even if the things you say are mean and threatening, I know, deep in your heart, that you love me." The butcher's face turned a weird shade of green and he lowered his knife. "Kid, they have a word for kids like you. Gross. You need a f'n life you little turd. Grow up and stop being ugly and maybe, just maybe, you'll be liked more." He threw the kid out of his house. "Now get going, and don't let me see you here again. Or I really will eat you!" Cody waved merrily to him and yelled good bye and ran off into the woods to go find somewhere more suitable.

AN: Sorry so short but oh well. 


	7. Cody vs The Outhouse

AN: Ok, well, it's been awhile, sry it took so long... there were some unexpected... difficulties -  
Discaimler : I don't know how t spell today, but I don't own Cody ((good lord no)), so I do know that.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CODY CHRONICLES 

Chapter Seven Cody vs. the Outhouse  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Cody wandered through the woods, he came across a small fuzzy creature. It was small and looked like a hedgehog.

"hello, aren't you a cute little thing?" Cody bent over and smiled at it... until it went savage and lunged at his face "Ah!" he jumped and ran away as it chased him down. He ran as fast as he could, and the hedgehog thing was right at his heels.

"MY SAVIOR!" he saw a small shack, and dove into it, soon regretting it as the door closed and locked.

"It Smells! Ew!" he went quiet as he heard rabid scratching and chewing at the door.

"it's occupied!" he said calmly, and sat on the pot.  
After several hours of scratching, it suddenly stopped. Cody smiled to himself. "Now I can go find a new daddy," He said to himself. He went over to the door knob and attempted to open the door. "Hm..." He pondered. "It's stuck..." He yanked at the door knob. "Noooooo!" He whined and yanked and yanked and yanked. The door did not budge.

As countless minutes passed, Cody began to feel dizzy from the nauseating smell of the outhouse. His eyes started to water and he started to gag.

"Febreeze... air freshener... need air freshener..." the bowl headed boy gagged and fell onto the door, forcing it off it's hinges and onto the ground.

"hmm... I need to lose some weight..." the almost anorexic boy said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sayonara, gas chamber. I'm going home!" Cody then pulled out his cell phone and called up his grandpa.

Actual Phone Call

"Hello?" and elderly man said.  
"Grandpa? it's me Cody, I need you to come take me home"  
"Cody?... I thought you were dead... what are you doing calling me"  
"I need to come home grandpa.. I'm cold and hungry, and need to lose weight cause I have a fat ass"  
"well... your ass is rather bulky... but I'm busy playing Halo right now and if I stop playing suddenly I may have a heart attack and die, so I have to go now. Good luck fatty." there was a click.  
"Grandpa?... Grandpa!"

Cody sighed and sat on the ground... hoping someone would come get him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
well there it is. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be written by Acey, so ttyl. Ze


	8. Cody vs The Thing In The Fridge

THE CODY CHRONICLES

CODY vs.THE THING IN THE BACK OF THE FRIDGE -  
A/N: Yeah, here's another part of this...thing!  
-------------------------------------

Cody sat on the cold, hard ground for what seemed like hours. It was now dark and Cody was freezing. He finally decided that he should call his Grandpa again.

Actual Phone Call "Hello"  
"Hi Grandpa. It's me"  
"Oh good Lord, not you again." Cody frowned.  
"Could you please come get me?" Grandpa thought for a moment.  
"Your lucky I have to get some ex-lax so I can put it in your drinks or else I wouldn't come to get you. Be waiting." The grandpa hung up.

Ten minutes later, the grandpa drove up in his hummer and almost ran Cody over. Cody climbed into the front seat and the Grandpa stuck his tongue out. Cody began to cry.

Cody had been home for a day and he was hungry so he went to the fridge to get something to eat. He reached towards the prune juice when something bit his hand. Cody tried to pull away but the THING had a hold of him and it soon began to devour his hand. Cody screamed but his Mom and Grandpa just sat and ignored him, watching Maury. Cody sobbed. The thing ate his right hand and Cody now lay bleeding profusely on the floor. He cradled his bloodied stump, calling weakly for one of his family members to help him, or even his Digimon. Armadillomon waddled into the kitchen and stepped over Cody's body, be careful not to step in the puddle of blood surrounding him. "Armadillomon..."Cody coughed. The Digimon spat in his face and grabbed some sushi rolls. He waddled to where Mom and Grandpa were. Cody cried, wondering why nobody loved him. He decided that once he overcame the obstacle of his amputated hand, he would try to find someone who could love him.

-  
A/N : I almost feel sorry for Cody...NOT! 


	9. Cody vs the Abyss

**AN:** here's the next chapter written by me, the one and only Ze.  
--------------------------------------

Dislclaimer:I don't own Digimon.

--------------------------------------

**CODY CHRONICLES**

Chapter Nine Cody vs. The Abyss

------------------------------------------

Cody lay on the floor for several more hours as the blood on his now amputated hand crusted over.

"My hand! It's gone! I can't see it!" He cried desperately as his grandfather walked into the kitchen for his prune juice.

"yeah, that's what you said about your eye too..." he ignored his injured grandson and left with his pruney juice.

Cody sobbed harder for another hour before he got up and went to his room, packing his things and walking to the front door.

"I'm leaving!" he yelled to his family and Digimon, who just ignored him for a new show. Jerry Springer.

Cody briefly looked at the screen. It appeared that Ken and Davis were on the show with their Digimon Veemon and Wormmon. He listened to what they were screaming.

actual show "You bastard!" Davis yelled, " How could you do that to me! I loved you Ken! How could you go and sleep with that... THAT BUG?" Davis screamed at Ken and his digimon.

"Hey! Wormmon is not a bug! He's very handsome when he's digivolved." Ken crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Wormmon mimicked Ken.

"Wormmon..." Veemon cried..." how could you cheat on me for that human... I thought you loved me..." he sobbed.

"how could you sleep with that fucker Enrique?" Wormmon yelled at him.

Cody shook his head, some people were just fucked up. He walked outside and tripped on his door step, sending himself flying towards the ground.

"AHHH! PAVEMENT HURTS!" he brought his hands up to protect his face from the evil pavement of pain, but he never reached it...

When Cody looked around, he saw that he was in nothingness... it was all black around him...

"Hello?..." his voice echoed... "did that pavement eat me?... NO I'M GONNA BE DIGESTED!" Cody sobbed and curled up into the fetal postition.

--------------------------------------

**AN:** well that's all from me for now. Next chapter will be from Acey.


	10. Cody vs The Microwave

AN: Next chapter, long overdue, by me, Acey.  
-------------------------------------- 

Dislclaimer: I don't own my own socks, what makes you think I own Digimon?

--------------------------------------

CODY CHRONICLES

Chapter Nine Cody vs. The Microwave

------------------------------------------

When Cody awoke, he was alive, but just barely. He found himself hanging from the garage rafters by his toes. His head felt big since all the blood had rushed to it, the evil bitch that gravity was. He did not like his current predicament, so, he began to sway back and forth. The weight was all too much for his small toes, and soon, the fishing line cut them off. Cody fell to the floor, crying. Now he had one arm and no toes.

He scrambled across the dirty garage floor, across some oil stains and some toxic poisons. Coughing and bleeding, he finally crawled out a doggie door and outside.

"Help..." He whimpered and retreated to a fetal position, shivering. He fell into a deep sleep.

When Cody awoke, it was dark outside. He stood up, feeling slightly better and he was no longer bleeding, he hopped the fence to a neighbors yard, scraping his knees and elbows on barbed wire. He noticed that the window was open and crawled inside, deciding that he was famished and should at least something befoer he ran away. Hoping his neighbor wouldn't mind too much, he grabbed a microwave dinner and inserted it into the microwave.

Before he had time to react, however, the microwave became a black hole and sucked Cody into it's never ending abyss.

The neighbor rounded the corner and smiled. "That guy was right; black holes disguised as microwaves really do come in handy." He shut the microwave door and headed back into his room to watch some TV.

------------------------  
AN: Boring. There. Review. Next chap. will be from Ze.


End file.
